Jamar Shipman
Jamar Shipman (n. 22 de abril, 1985) más conocido como Jay Lethal "Black Machismo" es un luchador profesional norteamericano que actualmente trabaja para Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Carrera Ring of Honor 2002-2004 Lethal debutó en Ring of Honor en la Batalla Final de 2002, luchando contra Homicide en un dark Match. Él volvió en el espectáculo siguiente como "Hydro", el nuevo miembro de Special K (stable). Hydro compitió en una serie de Tag Team Matches. Hizo su estreno en un combate individual el 25 de Octubre en Spencerport, New York en el Empire State Showdown, donde él perdió frente a Slyk Wagner Brown en un Dark Match. El 1 de noviembre, en Main Event Spectacles, Hydro participó en un Scramble Cage Match, en el cual S.A.T. le dio una Spanish Fly desde lo alto de la jaula. El primer combate individual importante de Hydro fue una Four Way Survival Match en Final Battle el 27 de Diciembre del 2003, en el que Hydro ganó. El 22 de mayo de 2004 en Generation Next, Hydro se enfrentó a Alex Shelley en un combate individual. Aunque él perdiera, Shelley le ofreció unirse al Stable de Alex Shelley. Hydro optó por formar parte de Special K.Hydro ganó un Four Corner Survival Match por el World Title Classic el 12 de Junio, que le daba derecho a entrar en el torneo Pure Wrestling ese año. En Survival of the Fittest el 24 de Junio, él y Dixie participaron en un Four Way Tag Match por los ROH Tag Team Championship, que CM Punk, sin ayuda de nadie defendió los títulos para permitir a su compañero Colt Cabana prepararse para su siguiente combate, ganandolo. Hydro desafió a CM Punk en un Impromptu Match, ganando CM Punk. Hydro le dio la mano, cumpliendo "el Código de honor" (el cual Special que normalmente cumplía). Hydro participó en el torneo Pure Wrestlingel 17 de Julio en Reborn: Completion. A comienzos del acontecimiento, el campeón de ROH, Samoa Joe, aconsejó a Hydro que cambiará de nombre y fuera más serio.Actuando sobre el consejo de Joe, Hydro dejó Special K y comenzó a llamarse "Jay Lethal". Él fue eliminado del torneo después de que Doug Williams le hiciera el Pin usando Chaos Theory. En Testing the Limit el 7 de Agosto, Lethal participó en un Fatal 4 Way Match, contra Alex Shelley, Ace Steel y 2 Cold Scorpio. Al final del combate Shelley volvió a proponerle entrar en Gneration Next.Lethal rechazó la oferta y se enfrentó a él en un combate individual.Shelley ganó después de hacer trampas. Lethal perdió sus combates durante meses, y fue obligado a luchar frente a Matt Striker en Glory by Honor 3 el 11 de Septiembre con su carrera de ROH en juego. Lethal ganó, rompiendo así su racha perdedora. Low Ki estaba enfeudado con Samoa Joe durante meses y desafió a Lethal, que estaba protegido por Samoa Joe, en The Midnight Express Reunion el 2 de Octubre. En el combate, el manager de Low Ki, Julius Smokes acosó a los padres de Lethal, presentes en el estadio, Ki derrotó fácilmente a Lethal, burlándose de él después del combate. Lethal perdió ante Chad Collyer en ROH Gold el 15 de Octubre y derrotó a Delirious al día siguiente en Joe vs Punk II. Él luchó junto a su mentor Samoa Joe, perdiendo ante John Walters y Nigel McGuinness en Weekend Of Thunder: Night One el 5 de Noviembre. Luego perdió frente a un miembro de Embassy, Jimmy Rave. Después de su combate con Delirious, Lethal atacó a Prince Nana, el lider de Embassy.Esto condujo a Nana el reclutar varios mercenarios enmascarados en una tentativa de terminar la carrera de Lethal. Jay Lethal defendió en WMDs at All-Star Extravaganza 2 el 4 de Diciembre y en Final Battle 2004 el 26 de Diciembre, terminando sus combates con su movimiento de firma: el Dragon Suplex. 2005-2006 thumb|Jay Lethal con el titulo de la division X de la TNA El feudo de Lethal con The Embassy continuó en 2005 y el 19 de Febrero en Third Anniversary Celebration: Part One él derrotó a Jimmy Rave para convertirse en el Contendiente Número Uno al ROH Pure Championship .El ROH Pure Champion y John Walters (miembro de Embassy) decidió tener el derecho a un combate por el título derrotanto a Lethal. Lethal luchó por el título en un nuevo combate frente a Walters el 5 de Marzo en el Trios Tournament 2005 en Philadelphia, pero Lethal fue atacado en backstages antes del combate. A pesar de las heridas, Lethal luchó, derrotando a Walters para convertirse en ROH Pure Champion. El 12 de Marzo en Back to Basics, Lethal y Samoa Joe hicieron pareja de nuevo para luchar frente a CM Punk y Spanky, ganándoles. En el Best of the American Super Juniors Tournament el 2 de Abril, Lethal y Joe se enfrentaron a Jimmy Jacobs y B.J. Whitmer por los títulos por parejas de ROH, que estaban vacantes, pero fueron derrotados. Lethal defendió su cinturón frente a Spanky en Stalemate el 16 de Abril. El 7 de Mayo en Manhattan Mayhem se enfrentó frente a Samoa Joe con el título en juego. Joe derrotó a Lethal para ganar el título, pero ambos fueron atacados después del combate por los Rottweilers, que revelaron que Low Ki fue el que atacó a Jay Lethal en el Trios Tournament 2005 .Esto condujo a un enfrentamiento entre Samoa Joe y Jay Lethal contra Low Ki y uno de los miembros de los Rottweilers, Homicide. El combate terminó cuando Homicide le aplicó a Lethal su Da Cop Killa meintras Low Ki le hacia a Samoa Joe un Ghetto Stomp. Lethal fue sacado de la arena, parecía seriamente dañado. Lethal fue "lesionado" durante varios meses, volviendo el 12 de Junio en The Future is Now salvando a James Gibson de una paliza los Rottweilers. Él volvió al ring el 18 de Junio en Death Before Dishonor III, donde se enfrentó a Low Ki en un combate de Rencor, que acabó en No Contest, después de que ambos quedaran descalificados. En Sign of Dishonor el 8 de Julio, Lethal hizo pareja junto a su ex-compañero de Special K Dixie para derrotar a The Heartbreak Express. Más tarde, esa noche Mick Foley forzó a CM Punk a elegir a un contendiente a su campeonato de ROH, tras firmar un contrato con World Wrestling Entertainment. CM Punk eligió a Lethal y logró conservar su título. Buscando la venganza de la herida de cuello que Homicide le hizo, desafió a Homicide en Escape from New York el 9 de Julio, pero perdió.El 23 de Julio en The Homecoming él se unió con Samoa Joe y James Gibson para luchar con los Rottweilers (Homicide, Low Ki y Ricky Reyes) pero otra vez perdieron.Lethal desafió a Low Ki una vez más en Redemption como parte de su rivalidad en curso con los Rottweilers.Después del combate, Homicide atacó a Lethal, pero fue parado por su rival de esa noche, Matt Hardy. El 13 de Agosto en Punk: The Final Chapter Lethal y Joe derrotaron a Low Ki y a Homicide por la descalificación después de que Homicide golpea con el codo al árbitro que cae al suelo. En Glory by Honor IV el 17 de Septiembre, Lethal perdió con Low Ki en una "Lucha sin Honor". Él derrotó a Sal Rinauro para avanzar a los finales del torneo Survival of the Fittest 2005 el 24 de Septiembre, pero fue eliminado por Roderick Strong. Lethal fue invicto hasta el 19 de Noviembre, hasta que él y Samoa Joe lucharan frente a Roderick Strong y Austin Aries en un combate por los títulos por parejas de ROH. Durante el combate, Lethal se convirtió en Heel tras atacar a Samoa Joe, comenzando un feudo con este. El 27 de Enero de 2006, Lethal y Bryan Danielson lucharon frente a Roderick Strong y Austin Aries, perdiendo en un combate por los títulos en parejas de ROH. En el Fourth Anniversary Show el 25 de Febrero Lethal perdió limpiamente frente a Samoa Joe. Después de este combate él se marchó de la promoción, pero volvió tres veces en apariciones de una noche, perdiendo el ROH Pure Championship ante Niguel McGuinness. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-presente) TNA X Division Champion (2005-2008) thumb|Jay Lethal en ROH Lethal debutó en Total Nonstop Action Wrestling el 17 de Diciembre del 2005 en el show de TNA Impact!, perdiendo ante el campeón de la X Division, Samoa Joe. En Enero del 2006, él firmó un contrato con TNA. Hizo su debut en un PPV en TNA Against All Odds 2006 el 12 de Febrero, ganando a Petey Williams, Alex Shelley y Matt Bentley en un Fatal 4 Way tras hacer la cuenta a Petey Williams. El 18 de Febrero en Impact!, Lethal venció a Roderick Strong y Shannon Moore para convertirse en miembro del Equipo EE.UU de la World X-Cup. El equipo de Estados Unidos luchó en el primer combate en TNA Lockdown 2006, perdiendo ante el Team Japan (Black Tiger IV, Minoru Tanaka and Hirooki Goto) después de que Black Tiger hiciera la cuenta a Lethal tras un Tiger Suplex. El 27 de Abril en Impact!, Lethal desafió de nuevo a Samoa Joe para luchar por el TNA X Division Championship, perdiendo ante él otra vez. El 1 de Junio de 2006, en Impact!, Lethal derrotó a Alex Shelley, pero fue atacado después del combate por Kevin Nash. El 13 de Julio, Lethal ganó un tittle shot tras derrotar al Team Canada en un Eight-Man Tag Team Match. Lethal eligió enfrentarse a Jeff Jarret por el NWA World Championship, pero fue derrotado después de la interferencia de Scott Steiner. Más tarde, Lethal participó en un combate Five Way X-Division Match para ser el Number One Contender al título de la X Division. Aunque Petey Williams ganara el combate, una semana después, Lethal tuvo un combate por el X Division Championship en Hard Justice 2006, así como Petey Williams y campeón titular Senshi. Lethal perdió después de que Senshi le hiciera la cuenta de tres, gracias a un Canadian Destroyer de Petey Williams. En una noche de Impact!, durante un combate entre Alex Shelley y Chris Sabin, el compañero de Shelley, Johnny Devine, le empujó con un carrito de compras, chocándo contra el poste, lo que permitió a Sabin hacer la cuenta de tres a Shelley. La siguiente semana, Lethal derrotó a Petey Williams, después de que Sabin y Dutt distrajeran al árbitro y Lethal lanzó una bola de jugar a los bolos sobre las partes bajas de Petey Williams. Lethal volvió a derrotar a Williams en Septiembre en el PPV No Surrender 2006, después de que Williams tomara laxantes de su compañero Dutt, haciéndole incapaz de hacer la mayoría de sus movimientos, dándole la victoria a Lethal. Él y Dutt también estuvieron implicados en el combate de Sabin más tarde por la noche con payasadas similares que implican una muñeca inchable, pero en vano porque Sabin perdió el combate a pesar de la interferencia.Estos fueron elegidos para anunciar Jackass: Number Two. En Diciembre del 2006, Kevin Nash reclutó a Lethal, Senshi, Austin Starr, Sonjay Dutt y Alex Shelley para competir en un torneo conocido como Paparazzi Championship Series. Lethal perdió el torneo. Black Machismo (2007-Presente) thumb Desde el PCS, Lethal y Dutt han sido tomados bajo el ala de Kevin Nash que dijo que él les daría un lavado de cara extremo, que en el caso de Lethal, lo tiene en un truco donde él imita a "Macho Man" Randy Savage. El 12 de Abril de 2007, en la edición de Impact!, Nash introduce a Jay Lethal, vestido como "Macho Man" Randy Savage y utilizando su frase "Ouh Yeah" y él mismo se denomina como "Black Machismo" y fue capaz de derrotar a Chris Sabin con movimientos personales de Savage y utilizando como Finisher el Flying Elbow Drop. En el PPV Lockdown 2007 el 15 de Abril del 2007 Lethal casi gana el X Division Championship de Chris Sabin en un Five - Person X-Scape Match. En el combate, Lethal y Sabin subían por el mismo lado de la jaula, pero Sabin le pegó varias patadas a la pierna de Lethal y pudo saltar de la jaula ganando el combate. El 26 de Abril en el episodio de Impact!, Lethal y su compañero Sonjay Dutt ganó un tittle shot por el X Division Championship, perdiendo ante Chris Sabin en Sacrifice 2007. El 8 de Mayo de 2007, en TNA Mobil, Randy Savage dijo que le gustaba el caracter de Black Machismo. Los dos hablaron en el teléfono durante varios minutos. En 2007 en Slammiversary 2007, él derrotó a Chris Sabin convirtiendose en X Division Champion, su primer título en TNA. Días más tarde, Lethal perdió su título en una Triple Treaht Match frente a Samoa Joe y Chris Sabin, ganando el título Joe. En Victory Road 2007, Lethal compitió en el Ultimate X Gauntlet Match, el cual ganó Christopher Daniels. En Hard Justice 2007, Lethal y Sonjay Dutt ganaron ante Triple X y Motor City Machine Guns en un 3-Way Tag Match cuando Lethal cubrió a Daniels. Esto condujo a Jim Cornette a hacer un combate entre Lethal y Daniels por el Number One Contender al X Division Championship, que Lethal ganó. Lethal se enfrentó a Kurt Angle en No Surrender 2007 por el título de la X Division, el cual Lethal ganó tras un roll-up coronandose por segunda vez X Division Champion. Lethal empezó a unirse a los Motor City Machine Guns en un feudo contra Team 3D y Johnny Devine. El Team 3D le robó a Lethal el cinturón de la X Division que posteriormente llevaba Devine. En una tentativa de reclamar el cinturón, Lethal y Devine se enfrentaron en un combate de escaleras. Devine ganó el combate y se convirtió oficialmente en el campeón de la X Division. Lethal recuperó su título ganando un Steet Fight Match en Against All Odds 2008.Lethal perdió el título frente a Petey Williams cuando este le atacó por la espalda ya que tenía un Tittle Shot por el título. SoCal Val En el siguiente episodio de Impact!, Lethal anunció a su novia SoCal Val y pidió que se casara con él en Slammiversary 2008, y SoCal Val aceptó. Sonjay Dutt destrozó la boda y dijo que SoCal Val debía casarse con él y atacó a Lethal. En la siguiente semana, Lethal atacó a Sonjay Dutt cargado de rabia cuando Dutt dijo que SoCal Val le amaba a él. Entonces Cal Val dijo que ella quiso disuadir la boda. Dutt y Lethal se enfrentaron en un uno contra uno en Victory Road 2008, ganando el combate Sonjay Dutt. Lethal y Dutt lucharían otra vez en un Black Tie and Chain Match en Hard Justice 2008, ganando Lethal. En el segmento de Karen Angle, Dutt intentó seducir a SoCal Val, pero Lethal apareció y le pegó un codazo accidentalmente a SoCal Val. El 14 de Septiembre, ambos se volvieron a enfrentar en un Ladder Match por el amor de SoCal Val, el cual ganó Sonjay Dutt, después de que SoCal Val interviniera en la lucha y pegandole un golpe bajo a Lethal para permitir a Dutt subir por la escalera y conseguir la alianza. Rivalidad con Main Event Mafia y Tag Team Champion En Bound for Glory IV Lethal ganó el Steel Asylum Match para convertirse en aspirante número uno al título de la X Division. El 23 de Octubre en el episodio de Impact! Sheik Abdul Bashir derrotó a Lethal reteniendo su cinturón. El 30 de Octubre en Impact! Lethal junto a A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe, Consequences Creed, Petey Williams, Eric Young, O.D.B. y The Motor City Machineguns formaron una facción de jóvenes wrestlers que se oponían a Main Event Mafia. El 8 de Diciembre, Lethal consiguió uno de los maletines del Feast or Fired que contenía una oportunidad por los campeonatos por parejas de TNA. El 8 de Enero del 2009, Lethal utilizó su maletín junto a su compañero Consequences Creed paraa derrotar a James Storm y coronarse nuevos TNA World Tag Team Champions. Después, en Destination X participó en un Ultimate X match junto a Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Consequences Creed y Suicide con el Campeoanto de la División X de la TNA en juego, ganando la pelea Suicide. En Lockdown 2009 participo en un Xscape match por el X-division pero fue eliminado por Bashir y ganado por Suicide. Despues en Sacriface 2009 se enfrento junto a Eric Young y Consequences Creed contra Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin y Sheik Abdul Bashir a en un Six Man Tag Team Match lucha que ganaron. En lucha *'Movimientos finales y de firma' *'Como Jay Lethal' **'Flipping release dragon suplex' **''Lethal Combination'' (STO backbreaker seguido por reverse STO) **''Diving Dynamite Headbutt'' (Swan dive headbutt) **''Lethal Injection'' (Pumphandle sitout powerbomb) **Leg lariat **European uppercut **Fireman's carry dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver **Hip toss **Running vertical suplex **Snap suplex **Spinebuster **Springboard dropkick *'Como "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal' **'Diving elbow drop' **''Lethal Combination'' **Springboard dropkick **Diving double axe handle **Hip toss *'Como Hydro' **''Hydroplane'' **''That's All She Wrote'' **Fireman's carry **Running vertical suplex *'Apodos' **'Black Machismo' **The Lethal One *'Managers' **Kevin Nash **'So Cal Val' Campeonatos y logros thumb *'American Wrestling Alliance' **AWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **AWA Light-Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **AWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Rob Vegas *'Big Time Wrestling' **Big Time Wrestling Championship (1 vez) *'International High Powered Wrestling' **IHPW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **IHPW Diamond Division Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (2 veces, actual) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Azriael **JAPW Television Championship (1 vez) **Jersey City Rumble (2009) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Television Championship (1 vez) **JCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) **JCW J-Cup Championship (1 time) *'Pro-Wrestling ELITE' **PWE Interstate Championship (1 vez) *'Politically Incorrect Wrestling' **PiW World Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA X Division Championship (3 veces) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Consequences Creed **TNA World X Cup Tournament (2006) - con Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt & Alex Shelley *'Unreal Championship Wrestling' **UCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **UCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ****Ranqueado Nº27 en los PWI 500 del 2008 Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA